


Narumi's Anal Pet

by MrWriterWriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Not Wearing Underwear, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWriterWriter/pseuds/MrWriterWriter
Summary: Narumi plows her pink-haired pet's back door.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

"Nice try forehead, but I'M going to be on Sasuke-kun's team!" Ino Yamanka sneered before spinning on her heel and marching off.

Sakura groaned. "Dammit, Ino! I'm not interested in him!" But the blonde was too far away.

"She still convinced you like Grumpy?" A voice asked, jumpsuit-clad arms wrapping around her.

She looked back to the whisker-marked face of her girlfriend, Narumi Uzumaki. "Yeah. I still can't figure out how she made that leap when we barely do more than greet each other!"

Narumi held her closer. "Who knows how that girl thinks." She spied the exasperated look Sakura had. "Say, why don't I help you take your mind off it?" She grinned when the pinkette squeaked at the feel of something prodding her in the rear.

* * *

Sakura giggled as she was pinned against the wall in a small side street, the girls devouring each other's mouths. They were well enough away from the main Konoha road to not be seen, but someone could still hear and possibly go inspect. She purred when Narumi ran a hand up her bare thigh.

"You left the shorts at home?" 

"Yes, Mistess." She blushed when her ass was squeezed. While she hid it well around others, Sakura never hesitated to prove herself as the blonde's submissive little pet. She happily, and eagerly, obeyed Narumi's every command. So she didn't hesitate when she was told to go commando.

"Good girl." Narumi kissed her nose as she mewed happily, grinding on her master's thigh. It was then Narumi felt something downstairs. "Heh, someone's hungry; isn't she?" She asked, looked at the hand gripping her crotch, as well as the bulge visible under Sakura's skirt.

The pinkette looked up at her hopefully. "Very, Mistess." She gently rubbed the blonde's own bulge. "Sakura needs your yummy cock."

"Oh?" She pressed her thigh into Sakura's crotch, making her whine and grind harder, causing the the skirt to rise up from her own erection. "Then you know what to do."

Without another world, Sakura was on the ground, face down, pulling her skirt aside to present her plump ass. Scrotum swinging slightly as she gave it a submissive wiggle, reaching back to spread her asscheeks out.

"Look at you.." Narumi kneeled behind her, one hand stroking herself through her pants, the other giving Sakura's balls a gentle spank, making her squeak and hitch her backside a little. "I don't even have my dick out and you're already dripping." She move to her already throbbing cock, precum trickling from the top. "You're a needy slut, aren't you?"

"Y-yes, Mistress...oohh..." She moaned as Narumi pumped her shaft, joined by the sound of a zipper.

"I didn't hear you." She leaned in, her nose touching one of Sakura's balls before flicking her tongue out over it. "Are you, or are you not, a needy little slut." She then wrapped her mouth over a testicle, sucking on it as she roughly milked her pet.

"Y-yes, Mistriss!" She squealed, lifting her ass higher. "I'm your needy slut! Your private little fucktoy!"

Narumi kissed the back of her testicles, trailing her lips and tongue up until she reached the girl's quivering anus. "Mmm, yes you are." She dragged her tongue over the quivering pucker, earning a halted shriek from Sakura. "Remember who you belong to." She grabbed Sakura by the balls, kneading the orbs.

"You, M-Mistriss...my cock...my balls and ass, are your property..AH!" Her back arched when the blonde's tongue rolled around her ring, before suddenly invading her backdoor. "MISTRISS!" She cried out, moaning in ecstasy when she felt the tongue wiggling around her, along with Narumi again pumping her cock. A look back revealed the blonde had pulled her pants down and was stroking both their cocks.

Narumi purred as she devoured her pet's ass, savoring the girl's squeals and shrieks of pleasure, the feel of her cock throbbing her grip at each stroke. She could feel she was close to cumming already, but wasn't done yet. She slowly pulled away, making Sakura whimper at being so close. "Now to enjoy myself." She positioned herself at the trembling hole and plunged in with one hard thrust. She barely felt their balls collide before going into a hard and fast pumping, filling the air with a mix of fleshy smacks and various noises of pleasure. 

"O-oh yes...Mistress' cock feels sooo g-good. Harder...p-please, fill your little slut's ass." Sakura moaned, looking back at her.

"Oh, I will!" Narumi started pounding her hard, grunting with each impact, smacking Sakura's ass on occasion. It was there she spied something propped against the wall; an old mirror, the frame was broken, but the glass was intact. "Sakura, on your knees." She ordered, getting an idea.

"Mistress?" She obeyed, getting pulled against Narumi's chest as she did.

"Look, a mirror." Narumi purred as she blushed brightly. "You can see how hard your cute little dick is." She reached down and grabbed Sakura by the balls. "Masturbate. I wanna see you jerk off while I fuck you." She gave her balls a squeeze, savoring the girl's moan. "And you're forbidden from cumming until I've emptied my own balls into you."

"Yes, Mistress!" Sakura squeaked, her voice cracking as Marumi pounded her ass even harder, balls smacking into her pussy with each thrust. She knew Narumi could feel her balls throbbing, aching for release, but she'd obey her Mistress' command.

Narumi stared at her pet pumping herself in the mirror. "This turns you on, doesn't it, Sakura?" She rolled her scrotum in her hand, making her hips buck slightly. "Watching yourself jerk off while your master rams your tight little ass like the slut you are."

"It..it does, Mistress!" She squealed, pumping harder. "And It feels soo good!"

"Tell me Sakura..." Narumi grunted, feeling her next orgasm building. She wrapped her free hand around Sakura's, pumping with her. "You ever fantasized about fucking your mistress? Pleasured yourself at the thought of me allowing you into _my_ pussy? Or even my ass? I will admit, it was enjoyable letting you finger me that time." She pressed against her. "Well?"

"I-I..." She screamed as Narumi's sack bounced off her pussy. "I have, Mistress! I dream of letting my dick taste your wonderful pussy and ass every night!" She managed to get out, squirming in Narumi's grip. "I...I wonder what your mouth would feel like around it as well!"

"See, that wasn't hard." Narumi kissed her neck. "Maybe if you're a good pet, I'll consider that as a re-ward! DAH!" She gave one hard, last thrust, hilting herself as she blew another hot load into Sakura's bowels, They could both feel a bit trickle out and start running down their thighs. "Hah...ha...you have my permission to cum now."

With a cry, Sakura thrust her hips up as she let loose with a thick jet of cum, splattering the ground before her. "Thank...thank you, Mistress..!" She squealed, letting out another spurt, Narumi watching over her shoulder. A third and fourth spurt followed, her hips bucking each time before it reduced to a brief dribble coating the blonde's hand.

"Good girl." Narumi kissed her before lifting her hand up to lick a bit of cum off. "Hmm...yummy...maybe I'll suck you off later to get the full meal." She griined when Sakura blushed and slowly pulled out of her, getting moans out of both of them. "Feel better?"

"Yeah. thanks, Babe." Sakura panted as she was helped up, dropping the 'pet' persona for now.

"No problem. Um, we probably should get going, think we're late." Narumi didn't even bother zipping her pants up, or let go of the pinkette's ballsack, as she started walking.

"Wha..? H-hey! Narumi, quit tugging my scrotum! You're gonna get me hard again!" Sakura protested, walking fast to keep up with her girlfriend. "At least tuck yours back in; they're distracting!" 


	2. Question

Ok...i'd originally planned to have this as a one-shot, but...

you want to see another? if so, what would you want?


End file.
